Gone
by dragonwriter03
Summary: This is a story about Hiccup after he becomes a chief. Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup opened his eyes, at first he didn't recognise where he was. But the the memories from last day return.

 _Hiccup had woke up early in the morning as usual. Hiccup went down stairs ready to see his father there, but then the pain hit him. He was never going to see his father again._

 _It has gone one week from the big battle against Dagur, one week after his father's death._

 _Hiccup gasped for air, the pain was more than he could handle. He knew that he had so much to do, but he can't, he needs to get away from the island, and that's now. Toothless looked at his rider, and gave him a small puff to be happy, he hated to see Hiccup this hurt but at the bottom of his heart he knew that he vas the responsibility of Hiccups pain._

 _..._

"Hiccup are you in there?" Astrid asked calmly but you could hear the worried in here voice. It was afternoon and the sun had started to get down. Hiccup hadn't showed up for any meeting neither the training so Astrid had decided to go check if he was home. When she didn't get an answer, she kicked in the door. With one look she could see that no one had been in here for many hours. It was very cold and very dark. This wasn't alike Hiccup to just drop his responsibility and fly away. But it was nothing she could do about it, when her boyfriend didn't want to be found he could be anywhere. She just hopes he's alright.

...

The guilty hit him right in his chest, he had been gone all day yesterday, Astrid must been worried to death, but even if he missed her he couldn't return home, there was all just pain and responsible. He became obsessed with his thoughts.

A softly sound pulled him back to the reality. He looked at his best friend -Toothless- and smiled, but it was a smile who didn't reached his eyes. "You have right bud it's time to get some breakfast".

...

It has now gone two days since someone saw Hiccup and both Astrid and Valka was terrified, think if something had happened to him.  
Astrid went back and forth in the Great Hall. She was afraid if, if she stopped she would start crying, and Astrid Hofferson never cried. One thought went through her head repeatedly, "why Hiccup? Why did you just don't talk to me?". It was all silent in the Great Hall, nobody dared to say a word, even the twins and Snotlout had for once the respect to behave. Everyone saw how close Astrid was to her tears, and it frightened them all. What could had happened to Hiccup?

...

The whole day went to explore the nearest island so when the evening come Hiccup decided to ride home to Berk. He patted Toothless neck, he was nervous. He knew that Astrid was going to be angry -no angry is not the world, she would be furious. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't saw the mountain who grew bigger and bigger the closer he came. Too late discover he the mountain and the flew right into it, then all blacked out.

...

Toothless saw when Hiccup hit the surface, unconscious but couldn't reach him. Toothless landed in the water a few inches away but he wasn't dry good a swimming so all he could do was to climbed upon the nearest rock, it didn't help Hiccup if he also drowned. He saw the boy sink further and further down, until he was on the bottom.

It was only one thing Toothless could do and it was to send out a dragon call, and he hoped they wasn't too far away for the other dragons to notice it.

...

Most of the villages had gone home, everyone was tired after a whole day of searching for their chief. But without success everyone headed home, the only one left in the Great Hall was Astri, the gang, Valka and Gobber. The only one who hasn't given up on him yet.

The sun was on its way down over the horizon. It was about to get both darker and colder, Astrid wasn't sure I'd Hiccup was going to survive the night, it all depended on where he is. Astrid hadn't been eating or sleeping the last two days and when she finally stopped wanking, her knees collapsed under the weight of her body and she dropped to the ground. She was so weak and tired of all the worried so when she dropped everything she had tried to creep under control bubbled up to the surface and she began to cry.

Everyone was shocked, nobody had ever seen Astrid cry before; but then when it comes to the one you love even the strongest can break. Valka was the only one who dared to go to the crying girl, and took her in a tight embrace.

…

Toothless had tried for what he guess was a few hours now to get anyone to notice where they were, but no help had come. He had finally found Hiccup and dragged him up on the rocks, but he had a fever and needed help right now, from humans. Toothless was out of himself in worried and let out a loud roar.

…

Astrid raised her head as soon as she thought she heard a roar pretty far away, at first she wasn't sure; nobody else had seemed to notice the sound. She locked at the people around her, it was Hiccups closest friend and family. There she heard the sound again and this time she was absolutely sure that it was Toothless. "Didn't you guys hear that?!" she almost screamed out. The other hadn't heard of Astrid for a long time so when she suddenly screamed everyone was took by surprise. "Wait hear what?" asked Valka who was the only one who had snapped up what Astrid had said. "The roar, it was a dragon roar and I´m almost completely sure that it was Toothless, come on!" astrid didn't understand why nobody moved, didn´t they realised that Hiccup was near?! So she just walked out of the Great Hall and whistled to stormfly to come. They didn't wait for the others before they headed out over the sea were Astrid thought the sound came from. She looked over her shoulder and saw the others on their dragons, and secretly smiled, just a little because she knew that they never would have let her go by herself, especially in this condition.

It was hard to spot Toothless in the dark and she would have missed him if it wasn't for his green eyes. She turned Stormfly around and flew over to Toothless. He looked like he wasn't hurt so Astrid took that like a good sign. Her eyes swept back and front until she found what she was looking for. Hiccup laid under a rock that shot a bit but his clothes was soaking wet and his skin flushed. Stormfly had not even landed before Astrid threw herself off the saddle and ran to Hiccup.

She reached Hiccup in just a few second which felt like an eternity. She dragged him up in her knee and begun to inspect the boys body. The skin was burning hot and had a large wound with red edges on his head. Astrid soon realised that he was running a fever. She heard the others call her name and she said to Stormfly to let out a dragon call. In a few moments the other landed and found Astrid with Hiccup in her lap. "How is he?" Valka asked when she drooped down next to Astrid. "He has a wound on his head that look pretty bad and he is running a fever, we need to get him to Berk" was Astrid's respond. With Snotlouts and Fishlegs help they got Hiccup up in the saddle of Stormfly. Through the whole flight back to Berk Astrid tried to calm Hiccup down, she ran her fingers through his wet hair and talked to him but nothing seemed to work. His body shivered and he squealed of pain.

They landed outside Gothi's and Astrid dragged Hiccup of Stormfly and without a knock she opened the door and called for Gothi. The old lady came out of a door in the back of the room and when she saw the young chief in Astrid's arms she pointed to the bed in the corner. Astrid wasn't late to obey. The heard a dragon and soon the gang, Valka and Gobber came rushed in, which made Gothi angry because they were in a sick room. The old lady chased out the gang and she wanted Astrid to leave too but Astrid put her foot down, never that she would leave Hiccup in this condition. So the three of them, plus Toothless who just appeared through the door took a step back so Gothi could do her work.

Gothi wrote something in the dirt and Fobber gave me a look and then said "Gothi need to change his clothes, Astrid you need to leave for a moment". Astrid first thought was to refuse but she knew that if she stayed and saw him naked and he found out everything would change, their whole relationship would be different, so she reluctantly left. "Let me know when you are ready" was the last thing she said before she left. The rest of the gang stood outside and when they saw her, she was buried in questions. "I don't really know how it is with him, I was asked to leave the room so they could change his clothes" was all she could say, but she saw that it didn't still the others worried nor herself. They all looked very concerned, Snotlout was like he always was, tried to hide his worried about his cousin but like always he failed. Fishleg must have seen through her wall, because he said "Everything is going to be alright, it's Hiccup we talking about, he's always fine". All she could do was to nod.

She took her place next to the bed Hiccup laid in, Valka in his other side and Toothless at the foot of the bed. She stroked his hair, he was pale, to pale. "How is he?", Astrid hold her breath while she waited to the answer. "He is lucky, but he has a wound on his head that look pretty ugly and we don't know if it is going to give him some trouble, but otherwise his fine, some broken ribs, sprained wrist". Astrid didn't know who gave her the answer all she could think about was the wound on his head, or already started bleeding through the bandage.


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid didn't remember that she had fall asleep but she saw the light from the sun shine through the windows so it must sometime around lunch. She sat up in the chair, all the memories from yesterday rinsed over her. She walked the few meters from the chair to Hiccup's bed. He looked so pale, so fragile. She felt a sting of pain when she looked at him, why must it always be him.

Astrid sat at his bed all day, the gang looked past to see how he was doing, Valka sat with her and talked a few time but otherwise she was alone with her thoughts. She her a groan and saw how Hiccup began to move, just slightly but it was enough for Astrid to notice. In a few seconds she sat on her knees at the side of the bed and took Hiccup's hand in her.

It was hard, really hard to opened for Hiccup to open his eyes, everything was a blur. At first he didn't recognise where he was but the roof did look familiar and he realised he was at Gothis. "Hi babe, how is it?", Hiccup knew actually who this voice belonged to, but why should Astrid say such a thing to him, and why was she here. "Why you here?" Oh crape his voice was thick and he had a hard time to make his mouth say the words he wanted to say, so everything come out weird, just another time he managed to make himself look like a fool in front of Astrid.

"What did you say?" She had used her nicest and smoothest voice when she said that. "What are you doing here, and why am I here?" Hiccup was so confused, he could talk normally now but his head hurt. "Hiccup what do you mean, of course I am here, you are hurt?" Astrid was very confused too, why did he even asked such a question. "Have never happened before" he mumbled quietly. Even though he said it so quietly Astrid could still hear him and when she did everything clicked, he had hurt his head pretty badly so could it be that he had a anosmia and if he had how long would it last?

Toothless who had heard from the place he laid that his rider was awake happily jumped up on his legs and walked to the right side of the bed. Hiccup let out a high scream, "Dragon Astrid why don't you kill it?!" "Hiccup it's Toothless don't you remember him, he's yours?" Astrid did't get it, why didn't Hiccup remember Toothless, and if he didn't remember him then what does he remember?

"Astrid get out and get some help it's a night fury, he is going to kill us!"

He was terrified, why didn't Astrid do something? Dragons and Viking kill each other, it's kill or be killed.

Astrid turned her head to look at the heartbroken dragon who couldn't understand why Hiccup acted like he did and said "Toothless could you please go a for a minute so I can calm him down, please?"

So Toothless turned around and slowly with his head down headed out from the room.

"Hiccup could you tell med the last thing you remember?"

"Uhm let me see I think it is when I accidentally burned my arm really badly in the forge, it was the same day that awful dragon raid which burned down Mildew house to the ground, do you remember?"

Yes Astrid remembered very well that day had happened about half a year before Hiccup met Toothless, and that means that he couldn't remember his father's death.

The pain was like a knife i her heart, he couldn't remember his father's death right now but what if he never got his memories back then they had to tell him everything that had happened. In her rush she had totally forgotten about his foot, uhm well the leg that wasn't there and stood up to get Valka and Gothi. "Stay there I'm just going to talk to Gothi okay?"

"If you say so"

The second Astrid was out Hiccup could finally relax, he hadn't realised that he had tense but he was very nervous as soon as Astrid was near. Everything was so confusing, an Astrid who actually cared for him and that dragon, why hadn't Astrid attacked him and why hadn't the dragon attacked them. He needed some air and was about to stand up when he notice his leg. It was like someone had poured a bottle of ice cold water over him, his foot was missing and replaced with a peg leg. But how could it be just be gone, what had happened that to him? How could something just disappear?

He screamed, he couldn't help it, everything was so overwhelmed and this was as much that he could take.

Meanwhile Astrid had found both Gothi and valka and bagun to describe the situation when a scream cut through the air, Hiccup. Astrid looked at the two in front of her, they had also recognised the scream and the same thought passed through their mind, get to hiccup.

Astrid ran up the stairs faster than she had ever done before with his scream still ringing in her ears. Had something happened to him? Had he been attacked? She didn't know. She was much faster than the other two and reached Hiccup first. She found him hunched up in the bed all sweaty and panicking.

"Hiccup what's wrong?" she used her smoothest voice and hoped that she didn't insulted him in any way.

"M-m-my foot is gone, Astrid" Hiccup tried really hard to keep his voice steady but failed.

Ooh right his foot, Astrid had totally forgotten about that.

"Hiccup listen to me, I'm going to explain everything if you could just calm down, can you do that to me?"

"Yeah soo easy to do that"

Astrid just smiled, even in this situation he could pull a sarcastic comment.

"You lost your foot when you saved our village"

Hiccup gave her a distrustful look, him save a village, ha never, he was a fishbone, he was Hiccup the Useless who couldn't do anything right.

"Hiccup don't give me such a look, I'm telling the truth. You found Toothless - the night fury - in the woods, you have shoot him down but you befriend him, and with you on his back you killed the Red Death together and saved the village".

Hiccup couldn't believe what he heard, he befriend a dragon, a night fury and save Berk, no Astrid must be lying.

Astrid could see that Hiccup didn't believe her and she felt how she began to be annoyed, why did he have to be so stubborn. Why couldn't he just believe that everything she said was true, that she didn't lie. The realization hit her, of course he wouldn't believe her he still thought that he was the scrawny little 15 year old that had been frozen out by the whole village, the 15 year old that didn't seem to do anything right but so much had changed, they had all realized what a wonderful person Hiccup was, but how could she make Hiccup understand this when he didn't remembered anything.

"Hiccup please understand this, I know it's hard but you hit your head- hard - and I think that you have got a anosmia whatever, you don't remember the last 5 years and you have change so much that it's hard to believe but the most important thing is that you have friends, people who care and love you".

Hiccup sat there absolutely quiet, he tried to take in the information Astrid had just told him, five years so he is like 20 now, no that seemed impossible he can't be 20 and he can't have any friends but if Astrid lied then why would she still sit here and talk to him so nicely, was it just a cruel joke from the twins and Snotlout or did she speak the truth? He had to asked but what if it was just a joke, oooh he was so confused!"

"Astrid I just want to know, and I'm not sure if this is just a joke but here we go, does my dad loves me?" he said it as quietly as he could, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Astrid looked up at him in shock, he looked so insecure, so young yet so old, nothing like the boy she had grown up with, what should she said, should she partly lie and said that he did and keep back that he was dead or should she tell him everything and watch him break again in front of her, could she handle that?.

The door burst opened and in stumbled Gothi and Valka.

"What happened? Is he alright?"

"Yes, a little shocked but nothing to serious and it was his foot that make him scream, he couldn't remember that it was gone" a little smile played on Astrid's lips when she said that.

"Uum Astrid I don't want to be rude but who is that women beside gothi?"

Both Astrid and Valka froze, how was they going to explain this but they never got the chance because Gothi started to examine Hiccup to see how badly his anosmia was. Gothi wrote in the dust on the floor and Astrid had Valka translate it. "His anosmia is not that bad, it should be over pretty soon but he needs to rest".

Astrid was sent out, despised her will and found a confused and very worried night fury. She patted him on his side to calm them both down, but nothing could calm down a worried Night Fury and a worried girlfriend.


End file.
